isbfandomcom-20200214-history
SmackDown
The ISB SmackDown Brand is currently run by xtremewwe13, with help from RKO-Cutter. His predecessor was M_uNiT2k5, who resigned as the GM of SmackDown for various reasons. Unlike the RAW and ECW brands, SmackDown is the only show that has remained active since its debut in February 2007. It is currently the longest running brand in ISB History, as is considered to have had the best General Manager of all time, the legendary hitman_hart05. SmackDown News * Weekly Recap SmackDown Results Weekly Awards *'Match of the Week: '''BigByrd39 vs. joemetts10 *'Promo of the Week: jpmegami Power 5 Next PPV: Survivor Series Survivor Series is an upcoming Pay-Per-View event held by the ISB, and will hail from the Toyota Center in Houston, Texas on November 23rd, 2009. The event will feature Superstars from both Raw and SmackDown, and will be headlined by the infamous SmackDown vs. Raw 10-Man Tag Team match. '''Current Card * *Team SmackDown vs Team RAW *Astus_01 vs shadowafs8 (Ultimate X) *Team Manup vs Team Mick Roster Statistics Championships ISB Championship The top Championship you can win on the SmackDown brand. The title is replacing the SmackDown World Heavyweight Championship as the main title of the brand. In order to get a shot at this title, you must have an overall of 85 or above. The current champion is jpmegami. Top Contenders #-Dark_Shadow- # BigAC88 #RKO-Cutter Title History *Frostbiter *Punkonator12 *VivaLaBen *HaasGotSkill *jpmegami *3DGE_V_S_ *LeopardZ *John_Cena24 *brw6 *FredTheGreat1 *deadman3205 *FredTheGreat1 *619isDeadly *edenborn *Kenzooru Legends Championship Only those who truly are Legends may compete for this title. The title was created by RKO-Cutter, with Random_Hero_Scog becoming the first to hold the title. You must have held a past championship (not including the Cruiserweight and Jr. Heavyweight title's) and an overall of 90 or above to compete for this title. The current champion is LeopardZ. Top Contenders #RKO-Cutter # BigByrd39 # ??? Title History *Random_Hero_Scog Pure Championship The Pure Championship was created in 2007, and was later known as the United States Championship. RAW recreated the Pure Championship in 2009. During the 2009 ISB Draft, the Pure Championship was moved back to SmackDown and the United States Championship was moved to RAW. You must have an overall of 78 or higher to compete for the title. The current champion is Bigbyrd39. Top Contenders #shadowafs8 # joemetts10 # Stormruin Title History * shadowafs8 * wwfnfurlife *619isDeadly *HaasGotSkill *Frostbiter *HaasGotSkill *Punkonator12 *Dimension. *brw6 Unified Tag Team Championship The SmackDown Tag Team title belts have been held by a large number of legendary tag teams since 2007. Throughout it's storied history, the tag team titles have played a vital role in helping to create new stars. In mid September 2009, the SD Tag Team title's were unified with the RAW tag team titles, and will be defended on both brands. No overall is required to compete for the title's. The current champions are BigAC88 and jpmegami. Top Contenders #No Remorse Corps # Dark Resistance #??? Title History * La Eminent (Bigbyrd39 and VivaLaBen) *Deez Nuts (Dimension. and money_in_the_bank) *Kings of your World (Firefly-version1.0 and creepyspencer12bacon) *Maliks Al Maut (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *Deez Nuts (Dimension. and money_in_the_bank) *Maliks Al Maut (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *No Remorse Corps (LeopardZ and deadman3205) *Maliks Al Mauit (RKO-Cutter and Frostbiter) *Capital Punishment (Gamer4566 and Da_Big_Nasty) *CDawg003 and Punkonator12 *GamerZX101 and Frostbiter *SuperChaos002 and Frostbiter *The Deadmen (deadman3205 and SDvsRaw2k6) *License to Fly (joemetts10 and jeff_hardy_rulz) *Generation Next (hitman_hart05, 3DGE_V_S_ and nWo4life26) *The Deadmen (deadman3205 and SDvsRaw2k6) *Masters of Evil! (nWo4life26 and FredTheGreat1) Jr. Heavyweight Champion The Jr. Heavyweight title is the the golden prize for the cruiserweights of the brand, some which prove to be great competitors and even go on to have successful e-careers. Not long ago, this title was RAW's property, but with the Spencer/Manup trade, it was brought to Smackdown. Previous holders include lot of great names, such as: Serpent222, joemetts10, Schillz_Da_Animal, KaneIsRaw13 and -Lex-Nox-. Any cruiserweight can compete for this title. The current holder is manup733. Top Contenders #Commit #goji365 #TheMick623 Title History *coop-dog929 *joemetts10 *Fatboy360 *Phoenixxx73 *-Lex-Nox- *Schillz_Da_Animal *jackbisdabest *ECW_Owns *Serpent222 *KaneIsRaw13 * staple_gun Tag Teams/Factions *'No Remorse Corps '(LeopardZ and -Dark_Shadow-) *'Committed to Gr8ness' (CommitMeToMemory and GR8DANE_RIP) *'The Powers That Be' (jpmegami and BigAC88) Accolades Accolades (formerly known as Trophies) are challenges that can be completed by any SmackDown Superstar. Once a challenge is completed, a point will be added to your Accolades score. If a SmackDown Superstar gets every Accolade, they will be rewarded a 3 month adoption by VivaLaBen. Every Accolade is retroactive, meaning that if you've completed the challenge in the past, it automatically counts towards your Accolades score. FAQDown #Q) When are threads posted? A) Every Monday, a new thread will be posted unless I say otherwise. #Q) How do I earn a title shot? A) You can earn a title shot by constantly winning matches, winning #1 contenders matches, and even beating a current champion. #Q) Will there be rest periods? A) Every once in a while, everyone will receive a week off to relax. You can also ask for a week off at anytime. #Q) How many points do I earn/lose when I win/lose a match? A) When you win, you'll earn a +1. In rare cases, you can receive a +2. As for losing, you'll receive a -1. If you no show a match, you'll receive a -2. If you no show constantly, you will be suspended. If you're a title holder and constantly no show, you may be stripped of your title. #Q) Will there be perks? A) No, there will not be any perks while I'm in charge of the brand. Pay-Per-View Schedule *No Mercy (October 5th) *Survivor Series (November 23rd) *Armageddon (January 4th, 2010) *Royal Rumble (January) *No Way Out (February) *WrestleMania 4 (March/April) *Judgment Day (May) *The Bash (July) *SummerSlam (August) Related Links *ISB RAW *ISB WrestleMania *M_uNiT2k5 *Match Types